Katsu
Katsu was the son of Shiba Katsuda and Soshi Jomyako, the Dark Oracle of Air. Unbeknownst to him, he is also the uncle to Katsuda's grandson Isawa Mizuhiko, who hunted the Dark Oracles and killed Katsu's mother with the Bloodsword Judgement. Birth In 1133 Katsu was an infant who his mother Jomyako passed to her husband, Shiba Katsuda to take care of him, shortly after of the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. His mother had been tainted and became the Dark Oracle of Air shortly after she left him, and his father, also tainted, recovered his mind to focus in the task of taking care of his son in the Shadowlands. Katsu was quickly tainted there. Sunset Tower Fighting the Taint Katsu was raised by his father alone, who never gave up to the Taint, while his mother did. During his childhood, Katsu roamed with him in the Twilight Mountains and the northern Shadowlands, fighting against their own corruption. When his father finally died, Katsu used the Dark Covenant of Earth to summon Yasuki Nokatsu, the Dark Oracle of Earth. Katsu used his wish to rebuild the Sunset Tower, loved by his father during his service as an Imperial Guardsman. Afterwards, Nokatsu took him to serve Daigotsu in 1159. Four Winds, p. 32 Never abandoned hope Though Katsu was forced to swear fealty to the Dark Lord, he never lost his honor and his desire to not fall to the Taint. In 1159 he healed Daidoji Gudeta, who had been wounded by bakemonos while journeying alone to reach Daidoji Rekai's forces near Shiro Hiruma. Lost in the Darkness, by Shawn Carman However, Daigotsu always kept Katsu by his side as one of his henchmen. Lost Katsu was a member of Daigotsu's court only because of his mother being a Dark Oracle. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159 during the Fall of Otosan Uchi Katsu attacked the eastern edge of the city. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Katsu tried to allow the last defender of the Sunset Tower, Shiba Unasagi, to flee but the Phoenix remained at his station fighting a larger number of shadowlands forces.Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Katsu then followed Daigotsu to the Imperial Throne room, but became very frightened about the massed forces of the Empire surrounding the Imperial City. Refugees Despite Katsu's firm loyalty to Daigotsu, he managed to contact Doji Gudeta again in 1160, sending messages through the Crane's dreams, and selecting as a meeting place a location Katsu had taken from the Crane's memories of their first encounter, Oni Mura. Gudeta finally met Katsu, and the shugenja told the bushi to ask the Crane Clan to receive refugees of the Shadowlands that, just like him, wouldn't be willing to submit their minds to the Taint. The first of this refugees was the monk Komaro. The quarters guarded by Jade Magistrates and Daidoji warriors were arranged for the Tainted men near Shinden Asahina. Asahina Keitaro took charge of the operation and he continued to interrogate the prisoners and ensure the security of the operation. Dealing with Shadows, by Brian Yoon Iuchiban In 1165 Iuchiban walked again over Rokugan. He defeated Daigotsu and took the City of the Lost, and Katsu was obliged to choose the lesser of two evils. Using the same underground routes he utilized to sneak refugees from the City of the Lost, Katsu made his escape and joined Daigotsu in his exile. Blood Dawn, Part XI: The Tale of the Khadi and the Emperor's Brother, by Rich Wulf Becoming a Khadi Eventually, Daigotsu became aware of Katsu's activities so he took him in his travel to the Burning Sands. There, in the Crimson Stronghold of the Khadi, deep in the desert, Daigotsu met the master Khadi Ghiyath. Katsu was obliged to undergo the same kind of heartless sorcerer that Iuchiban was, becoming a Khadi, so Daigotsu could understand better his enemy and control Katsu effectively. The beating heart of Katsu was inside an iron box that was kept by Daigotsu. If the heart would be destroyed, Katsu would die as well. Blood Dawn, Part XI: The Tale of the Khadi and the Emperor's Brother, by Rich Wulf Daigotsu retakes the City of the Lost Daigotsu then moved to retake the City of the Lost while Iuchiban was at Otosan Uchi in 1166. Iuchiban, who had Shahai under constant monitoring, sensed Daigotsu arrival and transported him to the city, fighting the Dark Lord wielding Akkuai-uo. The Dark Lord was again near defeat at the hands of the bloodspeaker, but Katsu had interfered with the control Iuchiban exerted to his followers, breaking it. Shahai took the Ancestral Sword of the Hantei away of Iuchiban. Omoni, who swore to follow whoever wielded the blade, was free to send his bakemono against Iuchiban. The bloodspeaker sensed his armies withdrawing or turnin on him, and decided to escape toward his Iron Citadel at Otosan Uchi, casting a parting spell that set the City ablaze. Dreams In Darkness (Imperial Herald v2 #15), by Rich Wulf Fall of Iuchiban Daigotsu came by sea to the city, to fight Iuchiban, while Isawa Sezaru, Hida Kisada, Matsu Aoiko and their combined Crab and Lion forces besieged Iuchiban's citadel in Otosan Uchi. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Daigotsu played an instrumental role in the Bloodspeaker's defeat by having Katsu sever Iuchiban's ties with his followers, giving Sezaru enough time to destroy the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban so the Bloodspeaker could be slain. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Bloodspeakers joining Daigotsu In 1167 the Shadow Dragon gathered the bloodspeakers that were without a leader after the death of Iuchiban. In the City of the Lost they saw how Katsu ordered to kill themshelves to all who had followed Iuchiban for years. Only remained those who fell in the Rain of Blood, who were offered to join Daigotsu. They willingly became servants of the Dark Lord. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman Tainted Refugees Camp The camp for redeemed tainted Samurai from the Shadowlands situated in the Crane lands was destroyed by Daigotsu Rekai, taking with it information gathered regarding Daigotsu's weaknesses. Spider Clan Katsu joined the Spider Clan upon its formation in 1169. Katsu (Wrath of the Emperor Boxtext) Emerald and Jade Championship Daigotsu had sent disguised as ronin Daigotsu Iemitsu to become the Emerald Championship and Daigotsu Eiya to kill Dairya's last student, Kakita Noritoshi. Both failed and the dramatic way Eiya used in his try sent the Jade Magistrates against any suspicious ronin. When the Jade Championship was called the Dark Lord decided to send Katsu, who bore no taint. He chose to went alongside Chuda Mishime and Chuda Kyuwa. They had minimal taint and were more than skilled enough to hide it, even without Jade Petal tea. If they were discovered, Katsu could prove his virtue to all present by destroying them himself. Snared In the Web, by Brian Yoon Matches Katsu was paired with Kitsune Aiko, a very young shugenja. Aiko did not feel that she had any chance of winning, but competed nonetheless and she was rendered unconcious by Katsu. He had to convince a kitsune spirit he intended no harm her. Tournament Matches, by the L5R Story Team Facing that spirit would have shown his power to be more than he was letting on. Vacant Throne, p. 90 Prophecy Daigotsu allowed Katsu to tell the Master of the Order of the Spider, Michio, the prophecy Kitsune Narako exposed in the Jade Championship. It spoke of dark warriors, perhaps beckoned by the song of jackals. It spoke of a wind of death blowing on the breath of a forgotten daughter that shall bring ruin to the Empire. It brought the same message that the Monkey Man, the gaijin that had arrived to Daigotsu some time ago, foretold. Poisoned Silk (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Night of the Assassins Katsu played an important role during Daigotsu's so-called Night of the Assassins plan in 1170, allowing the Dark Lord to communicate with all of his agents simultaneously. The ritual that Katsu enacted, was the one supplied by Yajinden that Iuchiban had used to communicate with his cultist followers. It had been modified to allow Daigotsu to see and hear that which took place through the eyes of those who were bound by it. The Heaven’s Will, Part I and Part II, by Shawn Carman Celestial Tournament In 1170 Katsu competed in the Celestial Tournament held at Seppun Hill to choose the new Emperor, The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman but the winner was Kitsuki Iweko, who became the divine Iweko I. The Conclusion, Part 6, by Shawn Carman Katsu and his companion Daigotsu Keigo separated from Daigotsu Usharo and Daigotsu Sahara to increase their chances to notify Daigotsu of the Empress's decision to purge the Spider. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman Empress' proclamation In 1171 Iweko I announced at winter court that she was suspending the edict demanding the immediate execution of Daigotsu, and demanded that he be brought before her. The Imperial Advisor Daigotsu Susumu exposed his cover to bring word of it to the Dark Lord through a chain of Spider shugenja. Daigotsu used the special powers of Kami to make communication with Iweko Reactions, by Shawn Carman through a Spider infiltrated in the Imperial Palace, Daigotsu Oki. The child was the vessel who spoke with Daigotsu's voice and the Dark Lord could see what was happening through Oki's eyes. Children in the Garden, by Shawn Carman Defeat of Isawa Fosuta The former Asako Inquisitor Isawa Fosuta was the first shugenja to earn the title of the Onyx Champion when Daigotsu created it. While at first he defended his title in duels against others, as it was the custom of the Spider Clan, he was known for cheating and dirty tricks, such as poisoning his opponents. After a while, Fosuta started to intimidate other shugenja in order to avoid challenges to his office. Katsu displeased this behaviour and after a talk with Daigotsu, he set a plan in motion that would lead to Fosuta's downfall. He kept his eyes on the Onyx Champion so that the rumour arose Katsu himself wanted to challenge Fosuta. This kept the former Phoenix occupied and allowed possible challengers to prepare. When Takasho came to the Fingers of Bone he seized the opportunity to claim the title before Katsu could issue a challenge. The duel between the two didn't go well for the office holder and when Takasho was about to kill his opponent, Fosuta resorted to cheating once again and set his baboon on the challenger. But Katsu telepathically warned Takasho and thus saved his life. Meanwhile, Isawa Fosuta had taken the opportunity to flee the Fingers of Bone. Thereupon Takasho was made the new Onyx Champion by Daigotsu.Challennges, by Nancy Sauer External Links * Katsu (Broken Blades) * Katsu Exp (Wrath of the Emperor) Category:Spider Clan Members Category:Ronin Category:Lost